gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Demon-Bane
The Demon-Bane are a group of adventurers who formed about two years ago. They met at the Last Inn in Calendrudor, where Duryn, and his companion Bleach, met up with Tyelka, Big Zib and Nibia. Duryn received a vision from the Gods, and was given a quest- to head to Iaur Angudum, the seat of the Death Queen in the Second Age, and slay the Demon-Lord, Khunmasha. The rest of his companions agreed to help, knowing that the great danger was combined with great treasure. The Demon-Bane headed eastwards, by ship, departing from Rhutalath to Atlantea. On board they met Mirwen, who agreed to join them. However, the merchant ship they were on was attacked by pirates, and they were captured and taken to Svertholm. The party escaped the pirates, and fled eastwards towards the opposite coast of Svertholm. To cross the Høybrann mountains, they passed through the seldom-travelled Mørkvei Cavern. Within the cavern they discovered the lost ice-citadel of Kuldengrav. Within the old library Mirwen found a map to the ancient temple of Týnawe, where the legendary Heart of Hyrrþrek was said to lie. They fought the sphinx guardian, and Mirwen learned Ice Magic from the scrolls within the library. Tyelka obtained a Bow of Vindication from the tomb. After fleeing the mountains, the group sojourned for a short time with the kindly mage Barossa, and his daughter, the huntress Kaslen. The respite was cut short, however, as Sarzaran, the Lich-lord of Kuldengrav, descended from the mountains in search of those who had defiled his home. He brought with him an army of undead, and the horde attacked the home of Barossa. The group managed to fought off the army, with the assistance of Barossa, Kaslen and their guards, and eventually slew Sarzaran. On the battlefield Duryn found the blade Orkslakter (Orcsbane), and Tyelka the Rabbit Boots. During their stay at the home of Barossa, Bleach and Kaslen grew close, and a romance blossomed between them. When the group finally headed south, Kaslen joined them. In the southernmost peaks of the Høybrann mountains, the group ascended the great mountain High Kalasteinn. Within the caves of Kalasteinn was the entrance to the ruins of the fire-temple, Týnawe. The temple tested the group, and Mirwen was almost slain by a Snow Troll. Tyelka, jealous of Duryn's attention towards the mage, was reluctant to heal her. Duryn eventually persuaded her, but it was the start of animosity and bitterness between Mirwen and Tyelka. In the Lava Caves at the centre of the temple complex, they foughy and slew the Demon Vándrill. Mirwen obtained the mysterious Heart of Hyrrþrek, and was imbued with the power of Elemental Fire. Their prize in hand, the group continued eastwards, reaching the port city of Alamer. As they were preparing to leave for Antillia, they city was attacked by Lady Morana, Lady of Shadows, and her Orc Army. Morana sought the Heart of Hyrrþrek, and to capture Mirwen. Mirwen fought Morana, dispatching her with an inferno early in the conflict. The Orc captains Grizma, Gornak and Rashan continued the fight despite the death of their queen. In the end, they were defeated with the valiant help of the city guards, and with the assistance of Gornak's shaman, who Tyelka 'seduced' and controlled. The group finally boarded their ship and sailed to Antillia. Whilst in Antillia, the group helped to rescue the Imperial Agent Bethalama. Bethalama had been captured by Gratar in the northern swamps, and had important information regarding the raising of troops in Iaur Angudum. The party slew the gratar, and rescued the agent. She told them that an invasion of the Northern Kingdoms by the Iaur Angudum was imminent. Duryn, already under a quest by the Gods to take action, agreed to deliver a warning to Lords of the North, and seek their support in entering Iaur Angudum. The Group headed to the port of Karamon, to seek passage to Avallani and beyond. On the way they rested at the abandoned village of Talamus. At night, they were attacked by undead. First Zombies, then skeleteons. Kaslin was killed atop tower by three skeletons. Bleach, in despair, went beserk, and stormed into the crypt. Inside the crypt they found the Vampire Mistress Val Andria, protected by ghouls and ice-wights. Mirwen destroyed the ghouls with fire, but was left exhausted. Tyelka was also drained from healing Duryn and Zib. Duryn was almost killed in hand-to-hand combat with Val Andria. Bleach pierced the Vampire with many many arrows, giving her little time to react, and slaying her. Raiding the tomb, they found The Bow of Amanzia and the holy blade Calanius. That evening, Mirwen and Duryn had sex in the ruined house. But Tyelka saw them, and became embittered and angry. ........ They spent many weeks in Avallani, emjoying the hospitality of the Argani Elves. They then set off on their quest. Their journey took them east, through the Mountain Kingdom, then Lyxaan and Sithia, and they had many adventures. They finally reached Iaur Angudum in the winter. They stole into the Tower of Shadow, and Duryn eventually slew Khunamasha. Zib and Tyelka fought with Helgana, a Logurti, and Daughter of the Death Queen, forcing her to flee. The treasures they looted from the Tower were beyond their wildest dreams. Following their successful adventure, they headed home, continuing to have more adventures. Their journey took them south, eventually to Naugadan, and to the Rainbow Isles. The group are still together, save for Nibinia who headed home to claim her throne, and Mirwen who was forced away by Tyelka. They continue to adventure, spending most of their time in Iaurdor. The Demon-Bane consist of: *Big Zib *Bleach *Duryn *Mirwen *Nibinia *Tyelka Category:Demon-Bane Saga Category:Demon-Bane Category:Campaigns